Touch
by Cat Goliath
Summary: A shared moment between Gray and Juvia; hidden under the covers of darkness, curiosity and sensations are sated.


The guild was filled with its usual loud chatter. The random murmurs and banters surrounded Juvia as she simply sat and listened to what some of her guildmates were saying around her. Sitting with a few of the female guildmates, Juvia tried to add in her own responses, but could barely keep her attention on the conversation at hand. Looking around the guild with a bit of worry, the blue haired mage tried to pinpoint a certain ice mage's presence.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Fullbuster?" Juvia said softly, her deep blue eyes still searching for the usually bare chested teen. Rounds of no's responded the quiet blue haired water mage. Feeling a bit more worried, Juvia rose from her seat and started to venture off in search of the dark haired ice mage.

Outside, the dark sky flashed with lightning as winds whistled and howled uncontrollably. It looked as if a storm was about to start up, causing the guild members to worry and fret about.

As Juvia reached the center of the guild, where no one was currently within proximity, the lights of the guild began to flicker shortly before shutting down completely. Once the lights died and the shock of the sudden power outage wore off, the guild members began to raise their voices at the sudden lack of lighting, upset at the turn of bad luck, but really gave the power outage much other thought and continued on with their conversations.

Stunned, Juvia hesitated a bit, unsure as to what to do now that she couldn't see and with her lack of sight at the moment, wouldn't be much of help when searching for the missing ice mage. Ready to turn back around and feel her way back towards a table, Juvia placed her arms out and carefully began to maneuver herself. A sudden brush of fingers on her cheek caused Juvia to freeze, her eyes narrowing in both confusion and caution as the fingers left her cheek. Ready to raise her voice at any moment, Juvia gave a muffled cry as a large hand covered her mouth and a breath of warm air brushed past her left ear.

"Shhhhhhhhh, it's just me." Juvia eased her rigid posture as the hand slowly slipped away from her lips and onto her hip.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Juvia questioned quietly, confused with the sudden act of sneakiness that wrapped around the not-so-missing ice mage. Juvia froze as a finger pressed against her lips, instantly quieting her to silence as the hand on her hip began to trail up her waist.

"Shhhhhhhhh, just this once. Let me have this." Juvia was confused by the ice mage's sudden request, but gave a slight nod before the feeling of Gray's large hands left her momentarily before they cupped her reddening cheeks. Juvia didn't know what was wrong with Gray, he was being so affectionate, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was something that Gray never showed to the water mage before. Juvia was certain Gray knew all about her feelings towards him, but she could never understand where the ice mage stood regarding their relationship. He had always shown the water mage such kindness, but never in the romantic way, yet Juvia could swear that lately, his glances would linger on her and he would openly speak with her a lot more than usual. Juvia just didn't know, but simply did nothing as the thumbs of Gray's hands began to rub slow circles into Juvia's flushed cheeks.

Closing her eyes slowly, Juvia tried to block out everything except for the slow sensations that brushed against her cheeks. Her heartbeat sped up immensely as Gray's thumbs moved up and started to brush against Juvia's eyelids, his fingers taking hold of Juvia's head gently.

"So soft," Gray mumbled softly, barely audible. Juvia gave a little hum in response, arching her back and pressing her chest against Gray's, the sensations of Gray's fingers in her hair almost overwhelming. Juvia struggled to contain her control as her mind rushed with thoughts, her lips trembling with need of voicing her thoughts and screams that she was almost unable to contain. Unable to control herself, Juvia couldn't help but bring her body closer to Gray's, every inch of her now pressed firmly against his. Once doing so, Juvia was gifted with a slight grunt of response from Gray, but the ministrations he was still doing to her face had yet to stop.

Gray's slightly calloused fingers then began to trail down Juvia's cheeks until they lightly rested against Juvia's slightly parted lips. With a hitch of her breath, Juvia felt the brush of Gray's thumb pause before the feeling of his hands left. Suddenly yearning the presence of Gray's hands, Juvia let out a slight whimper before quieting herself immediately. Juvia started to feel anxious at the long moments without Gray's touch. Now that she had gotten a chance at feel just how tender Gray could be, Juvia longed for more, but knew that if she were to administer anything, Gray would simply brush it off or flee from the situation altogether; so she waited.

Feeling the heartbeat of Gray's still against hers gave Juvia a bit of hope, knowing that if Gray truly felt uneasy, he would have stepped further away almost immediately. Juvia let out a small sigh of relief as fingers trailed her jaw-line before stopping at her chin. With her head slowly being tilted up, Juvia could feel a warm breath sigh against her face, leaving a slightly wintery scent in its wake. Now trembling with anticipation, Juvia gave a bit of an internal cheer as slightly chapped lips pressed against hers.

Giving a little sigh of relief, Juvia pressed into the kiss as her insides began to warm and churn with invisible butterflies. Juvia wanted to cheer, to scream and tell everyone what was happening between her and Gray, but knew the ice mage was more shy about the matters of the heart, so Juvia just continued to kiss the mage before her.

Feeling adventurous, Juvia lifted her hands and gently cupped Gray's face, pulling him a bit closer as the two just enjoyed their hidden moment.

* * *

**Day five! Oh man, I hope you guys liked. Geez, maybe I will get a chance to do all of the prompts for Gruvia week. Anyways, leave me a thought! Thanks for taking the time to read this. I own nothing! So, I have a feeling that someone will get on my ass about the pictures one day, or maybe not. I'm actually not too sure, but I own absolutely none of these pictures I'm using for the picture portion of this. I got them all off of Google images, and if this offends anyone, then I'm so very sorry, I'll take them down if that makes you feel any better. The picture in this belongs to arya-aiedail on deviant art. I really hope no one gets on my ass, because I really like this picture thing. But I won't deny your request if it really offends you, also with a valid reason. **


End file.
